Numerous operations are encountered throughout the textile manufacturing processes where yarn during or after handling is wound around a carrier for storage, or further processing. Such carriers are generally cylindrical, conical or of other similar shapes to receive and store the yarn without producing any damage thereto. In each of the operations where a yarn package is produced around a carrier, it is desirable to provide a length of yarn known as a transfer tail on the package to permit continuous further processing thereof from package to package. Various and sundry techniques have heretofore been devised for enabling production of the transfer tails somewhere along the length of the carrier.
The present invention is directed to a yarn carrier having an improved means for producing a transfer tail therealong. A tubular carrier is generally envisioned having a yarn hook means located on one end of the carrier and an improved transfer tail production and storage area at an opposite end of the carrier. The present invention represents a technological advance and no prior art is known that would anticipate or suggest same.